In the Next Video
by Maveriqua
Summary: Everything is true. Everything. Just not in our universe. There are millions of universes, and all of them are being threatened. A group of strange and quirky heroes must save the multiverse. The group includes, but is not limited to: a talking box, a killer animal robot, several small strange grey creatures, and several Youtubers. What could go wrong? T for language
1. Chapter 1: Jack

**Billy: You're doing this?**

 **I am totally doing this**

 **Billy:...you'd better not kill me**

 **I own none of these Youtubers, they are their own people**

* * *

"...but THANK YOU GUYS, somuchforwatchingthisvideo! If you liked it, PUNCH that like button, IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS! AND! Highfivesallaround! Whipush! Whipush! So THANK YOU GUYS andIwillseeallyoududes. IN THE NEXT VIDEO!"

Jacksepticeye sighed and rubbed his head. "Imma go make some bacon now!" With that, he saved the footage and turned off the camera. He stood up and stretched, walking to the kitchen to make bacon. What? He wanted bacon.

There was a Sam Septiceye about the size of a baseball sitting on the counter. Jack put Sam on his shoulder as turned the stove on. Once the bacon was done, Jack, also known as Sean, put it on a plate and walked back to his recording room to edit the footage.

Sean nearly dropped his plate when he stepped back in. There was someone in the room. Someone very familiar looking. He stood at average height for a human adult male, with brown hair and a white helmet. He wore a blue suit and was standing on a segway.

"Steve?" squeaked out Sean.

Steve nodded. "Hey, Jack." He looked around. "So, this is where you record. Nice place." He looked at the pile of Sams in the corner. "Wow, that's...why do you need so many Sams? It's like a small army!" He turned around and yelped. "That one's huge! Where did these all come from?"

Sean shrugged. "Most of them got sent to me by subscribers. I have Sams for days!" He pumped his fist for emphasis. "So, Steve, how'd you get here? Shouldn't you be doing a spikefall or something?"

Steve blinked and dug into his suit pocket. "Right! I have a message for you!"

"From who?" Sean asked.

Steve shrugged as he pulled out a large, fancy looking scroll. "I don't know. Some lady in a blue dress. She never said her name." He opened the scroll and cleared his throat. " **Brave young warrior** -"

"Wrong person, sorry," interrupted Sean.

"Nope, she mentioned you by name. Anyways... **Brave young warrior, I sincerely hope this message reaches you. You have been chosen for a great task due to your great talent.** "

"Are you sure you have the right person?"

" **You may not know this, but your universe is not the only one that exists. There exist a multitude of universes, some similar to yours, most very different. Some are similar to the games you have played. All of them are in danger from a dangerous enemy. You are the first of an expedition that is to recruit other warriors to save the multiverse. I will give you more information later.**

 **Wherever you find a warrior, there will also be a clue pointing to the next. This is done for their protection. This is the first clue. Good luck.**

 **R"**

After Steve finished reading, the scroll vanished in a puff of gold dust, leaving behind a small pink scrap. Steve held it up, revealing it to be a pink mustache. "Well, this is irritatingly obvious," said Steve.

"I'll call Mark," said Sean, moving toward his computer.

"No need," said Steve. "The lady put something on my segway that makes me warp around. We could go there right now!"

Sean looked at Sam, who looked back at him and squeaked. "Sam's right, won't it be a little small?"

Steve shrugged. "Shouldn't be too difficult to fit two people on it. Not if we squish."

Sean tucked Sam in his pocket so he wouldn't get lost and grabbed his hat. "What are we waiting for then!" He jumped on the segway, grabbing the left side of the handlebar. "Remember Steve-"

"I know," Segway Spikefall Steve replied.

"SPEED IS KEY!" they shouted as they vanished in a sphere of blue light.

* * *

 **Who is the enemy? Who is "R"? How is Sam alive? Are all the Sams alive? What will Mark's reaction be?**

 **Tune in next time to see more!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mark

**Heck yeah! Second chapter!**

 **Thanks to those who left reviews.**

 **Is your face okay, Angel? (hands an ice pack)**

 **Just a warning: Updates will probably slow down due to exams coming up. Also, I'm usually faster with these at the very beginning, so I'll try to update regularly every week or so...if you want to see it that is. If not, that's fine too.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

"...and I will see you, Inthenext video. Buh-bye!"

Markiplier turned off his camera. "Well, Chica, that was fun," he said. He looked to his side. His friendly golden retriever that usually lay near him while he was recording had moved. He heard a deep barking by the front door and went to investigate.

Chica had her paws on the windowsill and was looking out at the front yard, barking madly. "What is it, girl?" Mark asked. He looked outside. Standing in his front yard was a man wearing a purple coat. He held something that looked like a gun in his right hand. He pointed at Mark's door and fired. The door glowed for a moment, then disappeared. Mark yelped. "Hey! You're going to pay for that!"

Before Mark could blink, the man was leaning on the door frame. He smirked. "Knock knock," he said.

Mark shivered. "Uh, who's there?"

"Dildo salesman."

Mark picked up Chica and ran. "I will not be questioned, about my dildo buying habits!" He sprinted through the house, which is hard to do holding a golden retriever. Especially when said golden retriever is squirming and barking in your ear.

Despite the weight, Mark got to his backyard before Chica jumped out of his arms, running towards the intruder with intent to lick. The intruder would have none of it and slammed the dog with the butt of his gun. Chica yelped and bit the man's wrist, making him drop his gun.

"Good girl!" yelled Mark. He picked a pillow up off the couch. "Eat dong pillows, jerk!" The pillow bounced off the intruder, who glared at Mark and held up the gun. "So long, farewell, you are going to di-ie," he sang.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light and a segway crushed the guy. Mark stared. "Jack?" he asked.

Sean grinned. "Hey, Mark," he looked down and saw the squashed man. "Oops."

Mark laughed. "Man, you can have the best timing sometimes! I was gonna get vaporized or something!" He looked at Steve as Sean was mauled by Chica's kisses. "So, what's with the teleporting segway?"

Steve explained the situation as Sean struggled to get out from under Chica. Mark stared. "Oookay," was all he could say. "So, who's the next guy, or, gal, that we're gonna pick up?"

As if on cue, Chica looked up, barked, and ran out of the room. Sean sat up, sputtering. "Gah, your dog is slobbery!"

Chica came running back in, holding a picture in her mouth. On her back rode a small box with arms and a smiling face. Chica ran over to Mark and spat out the picture into his hands. Mark looked at the picture. There were two black pugs, both of which looked pretty bored.

Sean looked over Mark's shoulder. "Felix!" he gasped.

"Right!" yelled Mark. He held out his hands and Tiny Box Tim jumped into them. "Let's go!"

"Hold on," said Sean, "We can't all fit on one tiny segway!"

Steve shrugged and stretched. "I'll stay here. I'm just the messenger. You guys can take it from here. I'll stay in case anyone attacks again."

Sean and Mark looked at each other. "All right," said Mark, jumping on the segway, Tiny Box Tim on his shoulder. Sean got on beside him.

"SPEED IS KEY!" screamed Sean, pounding the button.

As they disappeared, the last thing they saw was Chica pawing Steve, looking for attention.

* * *

 **Chica's so cute :3.**

 **In the next chapter: Mark and Sean meet up with Felix and figure out who sent Steve. Then things really start getting crazy**

 **See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Felix

**Well, so far I've actually managed to keep a consistent update schedule.**

 **Billy: Are you okay?**

 **Chica: Billy!**

 **Me: Again, thanks to everyone who left reviews, those really make my day!**

 **I own nothing you recognize, and some that you don't**

* * *

"Stay awesome, bros."

Pewdiepie turned off his camera and computer. There was a knock at his door and Edger ran over, sniffing. Pewdiepie, aka Felix, walked over and opened the door. He was immediately crushed by a happy Irishman. "Pewds!" yelled Sean.

Felix gasped. "Hi, Jack. What are you doing? I can't breathe!"

As Sean released Felix, Mark, Tim, and Sam came in the house as well. "What's going on, guys?" asked Felix. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Mark took a breath. "It's kind of complicated..."

"Segway Steve appeared in my room and told me to find you guys because we've got to save every single universe from some enemy," Sean said quickly. "I don't know who the enemy is, but I bet it's Billy. SCREW YOU, BILLY!" he yelled, shaking his fist at the sky.

Felix blinked. "Alrighty then. So what now?"

The three Youtubers looked at each other. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light, and all of them disappeared. Edgar blinked, barked, then went off to play with Maya.

* * *

Felix blinked as the bright light faded. He looked around. He and the others were standing on a platform. In front of them was a large circular hub with several domes of varying colors and patterns. Behind them, the dark sky glowed with millions of stars.

Mark ran to the edge of the platform, mouth hanging open. "Are we...in space?"

Felix nodded. "Looks like it." Sam Septiceye squeaked as if in agreement.

Mark grinned. "Oh, that's so COOL!"

"Indeed," said a male voice behind them. Everyone spun around to see a brown-black star shaped creature floating in midair. "Greetings. I am Polari, the first mate here. It is my pleasure to welcome you to the Comet Observatory. Please, follow me."

As they walked (floated, in Polari's case), Felix saw several other star creatures like Polari, only they were blue and yellow instead of brown. A few of them floated over to the Youtubers, chirping curiously. Sam and Tim went off to play with a few of them, squealing and giggling cutely. Meanwhile, the brown star lead the men towards the central hub, where there was a large glowing ball of fire, like a miniature sun. In front of this stood a woman in a long blue dress. Her pale blond hair reached slightly below her shoulders and she wore a silver crown atop her head. As the group approached, she turned around. She looked about the same age as the humans.

"Welcome," she said softly. "I am glad you could make it." Polari went over to float beside her, sharply contrasting with the bright light from the orb. "My name is Rosalina," the lady continued, "I watch over and protect all the cosmos. A great enemy now threatens this. It is a legion of many terrible and powerful foes, all working under an overlord."

"Who's that?" asked Sean.

Rosalina shook her head. "I do not know. Whoever it is, they are more powerful than all the foes you will face combined. So you will need some powerful allies as well."

Rosalina held up her hand, revealing a stereotypical fairy wand, the kind with a star on the end. She flicked it, and two small dots of light flew out, landing in Mark and Felix's hand. The light in Mark's hand turned into what looked like a purple magnifying glass with a red cat's eye in the middle. "This is the Lens of Truth," said Rosalina. "It will allow you to see hidden objects and people."

Mark immediately held it up to his eye and looked at Sean. He shrieked, fumbled with the lens, and hastily put it in his pocket. "What?" asked Sean.

"Nothing!" yelped Mark, "Nothing nothing nothing!"

Polari facepalmed (facestarred? facetenticled?). The other light in Felix's hand formed into something metal. "What's this?" he asked.

"That is your next clue," said Rosalina.

"It's a servo," Polari clarified.

Felix thought. "Servo...servo...where have I..." Then his eyes widened with realization. "Oh, shit."

* * *

 **Bonnie: (singing) We're waiting every night, to fin-a-lly roam and in-vite...**

 **Polari: What did Mark see, exactly?**

 **Me: The world may never know...**


	4. Chapter 4: Survive the Night

**Okay, guys! Chapter 4! Hopefully a long (er) chapter.**

 **Angel: Good guess, but nope!**

 **Meesa own nothing**

* * *

Mike Schmidt sighed as he checked the cameras. Nothing unusual. Freddy and Bonnie were practicing, Foxy was sitting in his cove, humming, and Chica (from the sound of it) was in the kitchen. Mike put down the camera, leaning back. His first week here had been stressful, but at least it hadn't been boring. Still, the pay was okay, especially for someone who had to pay rent and didn't want to live with his parents.

Suddenly, a clanking sound echoed down the hallway. Reflexively, Mike reached for the door button, but stopped himself at the last minute. Bonnie poked his head in. "Hey, Mike, have you seen a servo around? Freddy's missing one."

Freddy poked his head in and waved his limp arm to demonstrate the lack of control. Mike shook his head. "Haven't seen one, but I'll check around." He opened the drawers in the desk to check. Pencils, markers, a giant lacey bra...wait what?

Bonnie wolf whistled as Mike pulled out the bra and held it up. It looked to be a size E, maybe bigger. Mike frowned and stuffed it back into the drawer. He'd have to have a talk with the day guard. Something moved on one of the cameras and Mike looked back at it. Coming out of the restrooms were three young men, accompanied by what looked like a cube and a floating eye. Bonnie and Freddy looked over his shoulder as Mike switched cameras to see Chica heading in that direction. Mike grabbed his flashlight to follow her.

* * *

Sean shivered as the three crept along the hallway. Sam was hiding under his hat and causing it to float off his head slightly. "Oh God why?" he muttered.

"Don't worry, man!" said Mark, with the air of someone trying to sound confident while nearly peeing their pants. "You are safe! Don't you remember that I. Am the King! Of Five Nights at Freddy's?"

Felix shushed him. There was a faint clanking sound coming down the hall. Mark gestured and the group ran back into the bathroom, going into stalls and locking them. Not a moment later, Chica stepped into the bathroom. The robotic chicken looked around. "Are you sure they were here?" she called over her shoulder. Sean watched through a crack in the door, hyperventilating.

"I saw them on the cameras," called a man's voice.

"Well, why don't you help me look?"

""Because, one, it's not that big, and two, I wouldn't be caught dead in the girls' restroom."

Sean could've sworn he heard one of the others facepalm. There was a giggle, like a little child's. Sean gulped and shivered. It suddenly seemed very cold in the stall. _Oh God Oh God Oh God_

"What's that?" came Chica's voice. There was a whispering sound. "What, in this one?" Chica was right in front of Sean's stall. More whispers. "Well, can you get under there and unlock it? I can't fit and I don't want to break the door."

Sean pressed back against the toilet as the door rattled. He gasped as the lock slid out and the stall door creaked open. Chica stared at him. "Do ya mind?" Sean yelped, grabbing for the door, "I'm trying to poop here!" He locked the stall hurriedly. The giggle was heard again.

The stall next door creaked open. Sean held his breath. "No!" he heard Mark yell, "No no no! I don't want any!" The door slammed. "No thank you!"

"Come on," came a deep voice, "we know you're in there."

"You shall not best me!" Mark screamed. "For I! Am the King! OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!"

There was a pause of silence. Then a familiar, deep laugh came from outside. "Okay, Markiplier, you can come out now."

Sean was so startled he nearly fell off the toilet. He heard the lock slowly slide out of the door and the door slowly open. "How'd ya know it was me?" asked Mark.

"We were told to keep a lookout for anyone who said that," came yet another voice. It sounded about Sean's age.

"Wait!" Mark yelped. "You! And them!"

"Yeah," said Chica, "that whole 'stuffing' thing is just a rumor to ward off intruders."

"What about Phone Guy?" asked Mark.

"He lied," said the man, who Sean assumed was the nightguard. "He wanted to cover up what he had done."

"So he and Purple Guy are..."

"The same, yeah."

"You can come out now," said a soft voice by Sean's ear. This time, he really did fall off the toilet.

"Stella!" called Chica.

Sean got up and unlocked the door slowly. Mark, Chica, Freddy, and the nightguard were all standing around. Sean could see Felix opening up his own door. Chica beckoned them out of the bathroom and into the party area. Bonnie and Foxy were standing there. Sam peeked out of Sean's hat and started squeaking. "What is it?" asked Sean.

Sam shot out and started circling around the animatronics. "Aye, git this wild eye away!" yelped Foxy.

Felix frowned and turned to Mark. "Hey, can I see that lens thing?"

Mark nodded and handed it over. Felix put it up to his eye and nearly dropped it, swearing in Swedish.

"What?" asked Sean, taking it. He put it up to his eye and gasped.

Standing beside each of the animatronics was a translucent young child. One of them, a young blonde girl, walked over to Sean and hugged his leg. "Are you a lep-rec-ahn?" she asked.

"No," said Sean. "I am a BOSS!"

The girl ghost blinked. "What's a boss?"

Sean handed the lens of truth back to Mark. He could see the girl if he squinted. "How'd you know who Mark was?" asked Felix.

"The kids," Bonnie said. "Apparently ghosts can communicate through universes, so this lady named Rosalina told them that some guys were gonna come and recruit one of us to save all the known universes."

Chica shook her head. "Man, to think there's so many versions of us out there...some universes could have us as human! It hurts my head."

Felix dug the servo out of his back pocket. "Anyone missing one?"

Freddy reached out. "Oh, that's where it went." He took the servo and, with some help from Mike, installed it in his limp arm. He flexed experimentally. "Good as new!"

"So that means Freddy's going with you I guess," said Mike. "Where are you going next?"

Mark shrugged. "We don't know. We're supposed to find a clue, so have you seen anything out of place?"

Mike thought, then snapped his fingers and ran off. He came back with the large bra he had found earlier. "Does this work?"

Sean's mouth dropped open. "Holy shit, that's a huge bra!"

"Hey, there's a note," said Mark. He picked it up and read it.

 _From now on, whenever you find a clue, all you have to do is get all of your teammates to touch it. Once you do, you will be teleported to the universe where it came from._

 _Good luck._

 _R_

Mark giggled at the prospect of where exactly he might touch the bra. Felix shook his head.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. Tables flew everywhere and all the occupants ducked and covered. Sean looked up and gasped. Coming out of the smoke from the explosion was a brunette boy. He looked about eight and had a malicious glint in his eye. Sean knew that boy.

"SCREW YOU, BILLY!" screamed Sean.

* * *

 **And here we have the infamous Billy, hellspawn to JSE.**

 **And the one Felix doesn't care about.**

 **See you later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Billy Boy Battle with Bombs

**And we are back! Hello, peoples!**

 **In the last chapter, the three Youtubers met the FNAF gang, who are surprisingly friendly. Then Billy showed up.**

* * *

"Hello Sean Septiceye," said Billy, smirking.

"Billy!" yelled Sean. Sam hissed.

Billy hefted what looked like a ball with blinking lights. "Well, well, well. All of the so called 'heroes' in one place. Looks like my luck is changing." He stared at them. "Attack me. I dare you!"

Freddy cleared his throat. "Well, I'm not that big on harming kids, due to my work, so, just put the explosive down okay?"

Billy laughed. "Too bad!" He threw the bomb straight at Freddy.

"Look out!" yelled Bonnie, shoving Freddy aside. The bomb exploded, throwing both animatronics away.

Freddy shook his head and looked back. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie sat up, his endoskeleton exposed. "My face! It's gone! Again!"

Freddy stared at Billy, who was laughing. He growled and his eyes turned black. Billy stopped laughing and everyone else backed up. "Inhale my _dong_ enragement child!" Freddy yowled, lunging at the boy.

Billy shrieked and ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. He pulled out what looked like a white cylinder and shouted into it. "Mayday! Mayday! Abort! HELP! Get me out of here!" As Freddy lunged again, Billy was surrounded by a red light and faded away.

Freddy growled and shook his head, his eyes returning to normal. He turned to Bonnie. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, I'll get a spare from the back room. No worries."

Foxy picked up the bra from where it had fallen on the ground. He held it out towards the group with two fingers, as if it smelled. "Ye should get going before he comes back. We can deal with that scallywag if he does."

Mark reached out and took the bra, giggiling. Freddy sighed and took one of the straps. Sean took the other one. Felix took the hooks and Mark put his hand right over the pad. It started to glow with a blue light, and they disappeared.

* * *

"Mark?" Mark heard. He sat up and looked around. They were outside now. On Mark's right was a large hedge maze, and on his left was a large building. "Um, Mark?" It was a girl's voice calling him.

Mark stood up. Something seemed off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He turned to face the voice. There was a girl with brown pigtails staring at him. She seemed familiar..."Felix?" asked Mark. His voice sounded weird. "Why are you a girl?"

Felix shrugged. "I don't know. I just woke up like this." She shifted from foot to foot. "Um...look, don't freak out, but..."

Mark looked down. He grinned. "I HAVE BOOBS!" she yelled, jumping up and down excitedly.

Behind his back, a green-haired girl facepalmed. "That's nice Mark," she said, "but where are we?"

Everyone looked around. Mark snapped her fingers. "Yandere!" she said.

"Bless you," said Freddy, who was the only one unchanged.

Sean shivered. "Wait, if we're girls now..."

Mark gulped. "We're targets!"

"Calm down!" yelped Felix. "Look, at least we know what she looks like, sort of. If we see a girl walking around with a toaster in her mouth, we'll know to avoid her."

Freddy shook his head. "This place is weird. What am I supposed to do? I think I'll kind of stand out here."

Felix looked around. "Hide in the hedge maze," he decided. "We'll come back once we've found our teammate."

As the girls walked away, Freddy walked into the hedge maze, exploring it. After a few minutes, he heard someone walking and froze in place. Around a corner came a black-haired girl with her hair in a ponytail. She had a crazed look in her eyes and was dragging a teal-haired girl who looked to be unconscious. At least, Freddy hoped she was unconscious.

The insane girl stopped when she saw Freddy. She saw the large teeth he had. She looked at the teal haired girl, then back at Freddy. She picked up the teal haired girl and lifted her head near Freddy's large mouth.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, duuunn!**

 **Freddy: Oh, not again!**


	6. Chapter 6: Simulation of the Yandere

**I knew I was gonna get off schedule eventually. Sorry. Between severe allergies and an AP exam, I was pretty wiped out. Here's a longer chapter to make up for it.**

 **Last time: Billy showed up and the Youtubers are now girls. And Yandere-chan tries to reenact the Bite of '87**

 **WARNING: Many mentions of female body parts. You have been warned**

* * *

It was lunch time. Everyone was sitting around the fountain, so the courtyard was very crowded. So no one noticed the three extra girls that entered together. "Okay," Jack hissed. "Just act natural, and not like three transdimensional genderbent Youtubers." He walked off to talk to a few of the kids.

Felix and Mark looked at each other and shrugged. "So..." said Felix, "I never asked but...what exactly did you see that made you freak out? Through the lens I mean."

Mark shook his head. "It...I don't know. It was weird. And green. And glowey." Before he could say more, he was interrupted by giggling. The two girls looked over to see a group of girls giving them sideways looks and whispering. Mark glared at them. "What's so funny?" he snapped.

One of the girls, a yellow haired one, smirked. "Aw, is the widdle new student a bit nervous and sensitive, hmm?"

"Why is your hair so freakishly short?" sniggered a purple haired girl.

Mark turned to her. "Uh, I don't know. Why are your boobs so freakishly large, Boobs Mckinzie?"

The girl glared. "What. Did you just call me?"

Mark stared as realization crept into her eyes. "Wait...freakishly...large...boobs."

"My name," snapped the girl, "is Kokona Haruka! Not-hey!"

She was cut off as Mark pulled her away from the group. Felix followed behind. The other girls shook their heads and went back to talking. Jack saw the two leave and followed them. Mark pulled Kokona into the girl's bathroom. "Have you lost a frilly bra recently?" asked Mark.

Kokona stared at him. "What?" she said flatly.

Jack came in, panting. "Jeez, Mark! You can't just pull people away like that! People've been murdered like that!"

"What?" Kokona asked again.

"Okay, sorry. But she insulted the hair!" snapped Mark. Tiny Box Tim poked his head out of Mark's pocket and nodded in agreement.

"What?"

"Fine! Okay! No need to scare her though!"

"None of her friends minded!"

"What?"

"Look, did you lose your bra or not?" asked Mark.

"Yes, but why?" answered Kokona.

"Because," said Felix, "that means you're coming with us."

"What! Where?" shrieked the teenager. "Let me go!"

"Calm yourself," said a quiet voice. The children jumped and turned around. Mark took out the lens of truth and looked through it. Floating before them was a girl with long, pale hair in a ponytail, with no pupils. "They mean you no harm."

Kokona shrieked. "The bathroom's haunted! I never believed the rumors but-"

"I do not mean you any harm either, Kokona," said the ghost.

"Hey! How do you know my name?" the girl said indignantly.

"Turns out the bathroom is a good place to overhear gossip."

"I guess you met Rosalina then," said Felix. The ghost nodded. "So, do you know where we can find the next clue?"

The ghost smiled and touched her own chest. A red, glowing heart appeared. The group could feel energy radiating off of it. "I've tried to avenge myself by stopping that bitch's daughter, but that hasn't worked so far, and I'm not sure it ever will. At least this way, I can be sure I'm helping someone." Every part of her minus the red heart disappeared, and the heart floated into Sean's hands.

He grinned. "Alright! Undertale universe, here we come!"

Kokona put up her hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Before I come anywhere or do anything with you guys, I want a full explanation of who you are and what the hell is going on!"

Mark opened his mouth to explain when he was interrupted by a scream from outside. "Tell you on the way!" he said quickly, running out of the bathroom. The others followed behind.

In the hallways, kids were running everywhere, screaming like crazy. As Mark looked down to the end of the hall, he saw why. Freddy was walking down the hallway, a limp girl over his shoulder. "Excuse me?" he called. "Nurse's office? Anyone know where that is? Please stop screaming. Please?"

Felix ran up to him. "Dude, what the hell? I thought you were staying in the maze!"

"I was!" replied Freddy. "But this girl got dragged in and another girl tried to make be bite her by shoving her into my mouth! Was I supposed to messily remove her frontal lobe?"

Kokona stared and Mark turned to her. "Oh right. Freddy, this is Boobs Mckinzie. Boobs, this is Freddy Fazbear."

"My name is Kokona!" the girl snapped.

"Do you know where the nurse's office is?" asked Freddy. Kokona silently pointed to a room down the hall. Freddy carried the girl in as the nurse ran out, screaming. Freddy walked back to the group, apparently unconcerned by all the crazy teenagers around him. "Did you find the next clue?" Sean nodded and held out the heart.

"We'd better get out of here before someone calls the police," said Kokona. Everyone put their hand over the heart and it started to glow.

"Oh, and Mckinzie?" said Mark.

"Kokona!"

"I just want to apologize for all the times I brutally maimed, tortured, and killed you in-game."

Everyone stared at him. "Okay then," said Freddy as they disappeared.

* * *

 **Mark just seems to hate Kokona. I'm not sure why. BTW, I looked up her name on the wiki.**

 **And of course Freddy is used to screaming. Now, where did Yandere-chan go? Hmmm...**

 **Next time: They were filled with DETERMINATION!**


	7. Chapter 7: DETERMINATION

**Gah! So sorry guys! Exams are coming up and it was a busy weekend. Hope I can upload again soon, but it might take a while. In the meantime, have some cute Frisk!**

 ***You tell the readers that the author owns nothing**

* * *

The group landed on a smooth rock floor. Kokona looked around. "Now where are we?" she asked.

"Howdy," came a soft voice from behind them. Kokona turned around and jumped. Standing behind the group was what looked like a goat standing on his hind legs, only cuter and cleaner. "Who are you?"

Felix glomped the goat boy. "Asriel, you little fucker, come 'ere!"

Asriel blinked. "Um, uh, what?"

There were footsteps behind the group and Sean turned around. Behind them was a child with brown hair and squinted eyes. Standing next to them was what looked like a large version of the goat boy behind them, only wearing a purple dress. "Hi Frisk, hi Toriel!" said Felix, waving. Both of the characters looked very confused.

 ***You ask the man how he knows your name**

"It's kind of a long story," said Felix. "It's a bunch of time and space stuff, stuff that hurts your head, you know?"

 ***You nod**

"Hey," said Mark, "So, anyone need a soul? Spare soul here!"

"Um..." Asriel put his hand up.

"Asriel?" asked Toriel, "Is that you?"

Asriel glared at Frisk. "I told you not to tell her! Why did you bring her here?"

 ***You tell Asriel you had no choice, you wanted to SAVE him**

"Don't you get it! You can't save me! I'll turn back into a flower soon and she'll...they'll..."

"Hold it, hold it, hold it!" said Felix quickly. "Just how long do you have before you turn back?"

Asriel blinked. "Um...well..."

"You know what I think?" Felix said. "I think you're scared."

Asriel glared. "No, I'm not!"

"Asriel?" whispered Toriel, speaking for the first time. "What happened?"

Asriel's eyes widened. "Mom...I..." He turned around and ran away. Unfortunately, he ran against a wall pretty quickly. "I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry...I didn't want...I..." He started crying.

Toriel walked over and hugged him. So did Frisk.

 ***You tell Asriel that it's okay**

Sean and Felix walked over and put their hands on Asriel's shoulders. "Asriel," said Sean. "It's gonna be okay. Didn't you hear what Mark said? We can help."

Asriel sat up and wiped his eyes. Toriel turned to the boys. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

Once again, Felix explained what had happened, with Mark and Felix interrupting every once in awhile. When they finished, Toriel picked up Asriel and held him tightly. "No," she said. "Absolutely not. I'm not letting you take my son to who knows where to do who knows what-"

"Seriously, lady?" muttered Kokona, rolling her eyes. "This is a matter of life and death..."

 ***You walk over and smack the purple haired girl upside the head**

Sean bit his lip, unsure of how to convince Toriel, or even if he wanted to.

* * *

 **In the next chapter: How will the group convince Toriel to let Asriel go? Where will they go next? Will Purple Guy return?**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Updates

**Hey, guys, Mav here. I guess you might be wondering why I haven't been updating. As some of you may know, I've been working on an SYOC, which has taken up most of my writing time, so I haven't been able to update my other stories. As soon as that is done, I'm going to go back and rewrite some of this story, because I kind of feel like it's not going very well. So, this will be updated soon, but it may take a while. Once again, so sorry for not updating, I promise I will get back to this!**

 **Maveriqua**


End file.
